


Omne Trium Perfectum

by signingsiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biracial Asahi Azumane, Biracial Iwaizumi Hajime, Biracial Original Characters, Biracial characters, Children, Dancing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, MEGANE OIKAWA, Miscommunication/Misunderstanding, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Single Parent AU, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tattoos, Teacher AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleyball, cursing, drug mention, multiple AUs, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signingsiren/pseuds/signingsiren
Summary: “So, are you going to tell me how you know the aspiring volleyball girl’s dad?” Oikawa zipped up his jacket and held the door open for her.Misaki fished her keys out of her bag and without looking up asked, “Are you?”“Oh please, Misaki, it is nothing special. But you never freak out, I am dying to know how you know such a hunkmuffin.”—Iwaizumi as a single father, working as a personal trainer and exotic dancer to support his little family.Oikawa as a ridiculous teacher and part-time youth volleyball coach who finds himself falling for the buffest dad he has ever seen.





	1. Incipere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomyresearch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/gifts).



      By the time Iwaizumi descended the stairs and emerged from the bustle of the dark backstage he had cleared his mind and prepared his thoughts and behavior for the night. He had to be charming and desirable, not cold or intimidating. He downed his water and checked his eyeliner then grabbed a lip balm, before dropping his gait from his shoulders to his hips and walking through the door into the club. The muted music boomed as the door opened, with strobe lights striking the dark purple walls. Iwaizumi felt comfortable in the darkness.

  
He approached his boss behind the bar. “You’re late again,” she didn't look up from the cocktail as she poured it. “You already have three requests. Good thing you’re worth waiting for,” she took the key for his private room off a hook and twirled it around her finger and looked up. She wasn't very tall but she made up for it with a loud and tough attitude.

  
He took the key that dangled from her middle finger and chuckled as he turned towards the back of the club. He passed the main stages where other, young men danced in one of the basic sequences he learned early on. He waved at what appeared to be a bachelorette party, they all burst into giggles.

  
Despite its nature, in a traditional neighborhood, the club was often bustling, as one of the few male strip clubs that advertised itself honestly. With a well-managed bar and several stages for dancers to work for easy cash it was definitely wasn't a bad place to find yourself. The stage crowd was usually full of groups of shy women or loud foreigners. Occasionally some older businessmen would take a seat at the stages, but usually they preferred the privacy of requesting a dancer, despite the price. He recognized his first appointment, three older businesswomen who came in regularly. They each had favorites and saw them in turns. He didn’t mind dancing for them, he just didn’t like when they tried to talk to him, to get to know him.

  
“Isn’t my dancing enough for you ladies?” He had asked, his hands reaching back and stretching. As much as he wanted to stop the questions, they tipped well. Once another dancer had overshared about his explicit sexual relations during their session, the questions stopped. He opened his room and gestured them in, “Hello ladies, what brings you in today?” he asked with a wink. They tittered and giggled as they filed in, clutching their purses. The door closed behind him and they were sealed off from the club. The pounding music was muffled to just bass in the walls. Private dances were expensive and short, but being in such close proximity to the dancer of choice more than made up for it.

  
Time in private dances measured in songs, the more songs the more expensive, with a maximum of five songs and a break for the dancer. Iwaizumi knew these ladies liked two songs and one dancer per session; private sessions were limited to once per person or group per week. He knew they liked the smooth, oldies jazz and wasn't surprised when the song started slow, the soft saxophone notes sliding into the room. He wasn’t like some of the other dancers who had dance experience or training and a specialty with certain genres. He prided himself on his ability to adapt to whatever music was played, what the mood dictated.

  
He rolled his shoulders and fell into a sweeping stretch, pulling his loose top up enough to tease his abdomen before swaying his hips slowly from side to side with the calm drums thrumming through the room. He paid little attention to the women as he let the song narrate his movements, his hands light and caressing the air like a lover. He never particularly liked jazz, he wouldn't listen to it on his own time, but he liked the opportunity to dance in a slower form. The music pulled his arms and wrapped him in the smooth notes. It was why he liked to dance alone, feeling the music take him rather than worrying if he matched his fellows. He could relax and move as he wished, independent and no matter the music, the genre, the artist, he could find a calm in dancing alone.

  
The women were used to Iwaizumi keeping his eyes closed through most of the session; they chattered suggestively to each other as he seemed to croon sweet nothings. One of them had ordered a drink while they waited; he took the empty glass and handled it like a rose. He had handled plenty of glasses behind the bar and took the opportunity to show off a bit, tossing the glass up high with one hand and twirling under it before catching it, right side up, with the other hand. He made a large sweeping gesture with the hand holding the glass before falling to his knees and offering it back to her as the song ended. The lady flushed and the others giggled and nudged her shoulder. The second song took him by surprise but he knew what it meant. The heavy bass beating into the walls and resonating in his chest came with a fast pop beat, the moment for slow passion was gone. Now it was time to hike up the energy.  


  
While the first song took Iwaizumi by the hand and pulled him slow and gentle, the pop song had Iwaizumi jumping and showing off footwork. His heart was beating and sweat gathered at his hairline, he was pleased at the pull at his muscles, glad to be moving quickly. Before long he took the opportunity at the drop to a power slide on his knees and rip his shirt off at their feet, a crowd-pleaser and a guarantee for tips. As expected after the cheers when he stood up, dropping his shirt to the floor, he was standing among many scattered bills. With his back turned, he peered over his bare shoulder, flexing and winked at the ladies. He recalled that Sugawara had done a bit of choreography for Nishinoya to this song, or a version of it, and tried to integrate pieces of it to make the end more impressive.  


  
He felt younger with this kind of fast-paced pop song and using dance moves that resembled pop idols. He knew his body was his strength and took advantage of as many posing opportunities as the song allowed. He interacted with the women more in the second song, it didn't feel as personal as the slow jazz. He winked and sidled up to them, mouthed some of the words he knew and they giggled and sang along. As the song ended, heart rate speeding in his ears, all three ladies stood, with enthusiastic applause and cheering. He bowed for them and the one who favored him offered another tip, and he chuckled as he turned and offered his hip for her to tuck the bills into. She blushed fiercely and looked down as she pulled at his waistband and slid the bills in. She hurried to the door as her friends laughed and jeered. He laughed lightly and waved, "See you next week!"  


  
The door closed again and he puffed out his cheeks with a sigh, wiping his forehead. He nudged as many bills as he could into a pile and sat down on the floor to collect them and count them properly. He began stretching his legs and back and pulled the extra tip from his shorts. The total was usual for the ladies, but higher than he usually was tipped in a single session; he'd dance for them any time. It was clients like them that really allowed him to enjoy dancing in front of others. He knew they were brought in by his body but he liked to think his natural ease, falling into the arms of the music was what kept them in their seats.  


  
He picked up his shirt and buttoned up what buttons remained, folded the bills and tucked them into his shorts. He walked back to the bar and placed the key back on the rack and leaned on the counter near the register, he dropped his tips into the jar with his stage name on it and waited for Saeko to give him his next room.  
He watched the younger men dance on the main stages, the bachelorette party had grown louder; looked like they joined with a birthday party. Bokuto was on stage now with a few of the other guys, but it was clear who the ladies enjoyed. He wasn't surprised, Bokuto was very popular, something with the hair probably. He was charismatic and it earned him hefty tips. Oh how they would swoon to see him during the day, volunteering at the animal rescue, feeding baby birds and speaking gibberish to them like children.  


  
Saeko shoved Iwaizumi by the shoulder to scoop ice into a shaker and handed him the next set of keys but grabbed his hand before he could turn to walk towards it, “It’s just one older guy. Doesn’t know the rules. Don’t give him more than one song.” Her eyes were sharp as she held his gaze.  
“I’m not an amateur, I know how to handle new people solo. But thanks,” she released his hand putting the shaker down and moved towards his new room and he followed.  


  
“This is Heracles, as you requested. You will be in this room for the duration of one song, as you paid.” Her eyes slid to glance at Iwaizumi then she departed back to the bar.  
Iwaizumi was calm, he held dealt with plenty of weird clients and inappropriate conduct, this wasn't new territory. The man hadn't picked a song so one played from his playlist of preferred songs. It wasn't an intense pop song like his last dance, but it wasn't slow like the jazz one either. It was more of a fast ballad, riddled with tension and driven by a strong bass line; he actually enjoyed running to this song from time to time.  


  
He kept his eyes on the man as much as possible without blatantly staring, he just sat, hands folded in his lap, not moving to the beat or fidgeting, just watching Iwaizumi with fierce, vigilant eyes. As long as he didn't break any rules, he didn't care, he danced and enjoyed the connection to jogging; thought about the fresh trees he would run under. He didn't put as much energy or effort into his display, if the man was new there was a chance he wouldn't tip anyway. The song wasn't very long, Saeko probably selected it for that reason. As the song ended, he took a flashy pose, no reaction. Iwaizumi bowed to the man and the man stood, returning the bow and let himself out of the room.  


  
He rolled his eyes and turned back to the room, on the man's seat was a wad of cash in a neat stack. He grabbed it up quickly to count it. It was all large bills; he could pay rent with it. He rushed out the door, searching for the man.  
Saeko leaned against the bar behind him, “Did he behave?” Saeko sneered.  


  
“He was weird, but fine. Do you know who he is?” he continued to look over the club, to no avail.  
“Kinda, I’ve seen him in here before, he hasn’t done a private room before and he never tips. Just don’t like the type.” Saeko began to idly clean the bar.  
“Okay, well he just tipped me enough to pay my rent,” he pulled the bills out discreetly before tucking them into his jar. Saeko’s eyes grew wide watching him shove the cash into the jar, “Holy shit! Are you serious?”  
Iwaizumi nodded taking one last glance around the club.  


  
“You said three requests. Third?”  
“Right, not a dance. Sit,” She gestured to a stool at the bar and gave him a glass of water. He sat and hunched onto the bar, taking his water, raising an eyebrow at Saeko.  
“I need to ask you for a favor.”  


  
He was skeptical but nodded, eyes narrow.  
“Go on a double date with me and Ukai-”  
He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to the bar with a loud thud.  
“No! Hey come on, don’t roll your eyes, maybe this will be it,” the tough and defensive exterior was gone and Saeko was leaning on the bar, like she was praying.  
“A double date? _That_ is what will get Keishin to go out with you? Do you really not know him? At all?” He had to refrain from being too sarcastic, she was asking him for help. “I know! I know but maybe if it’s casual and you’re there he will be more motivated,” she spoke like she was trying to pitch burgers to a cow.  
“Saeko…” he tilted his head.  
“Hajime,” she glared with pursed lips.  


  
He sighed, “I’ll ask him, but I don’t have a lot of free time, you know that.”  
“Yes! Thank you! Now go meet with Koushi, he has a new idea he’s dying to teach you.”  
Iwaizumi stood and began walking towards the door to backstage, “If he says the word “beefy” one more time-”  
“I know! I’ve talked to him, not much else we can do, he’s a choreo genius” she threw her hands up in surrender.  


  
—  


  
Iwaizumi met Saeko at his day job at a local gym. He had helped her brother on a new weight training technique. Ryuu had nothing but praise for how helpful, and “super cool” Iwaizumi was; the minute Saeko met him, she knew she wanted him to work for her. She enlisted him to help her bulk up a bit and get to know him. She eventually surprised him when he was cooling down, hands reaching down for his toes.

“You want me to work WHERE?” he rubbed his lower back, he had snapped up too fast.  
“You’re hot and flexible and you’re about to be out of a job for a while. It’s good money,” Saeko spoke casually as Iwaizumi tried to usher her away from where people would hear. She was right, the gym would be closing down soon to bring the building up to new safety codes.

“Okay, thanks. But stripping? For money? I have morals you kn-” Saeko cut him off with a pointed glare and a finger on his chest,  
“There is nothing to compromise your morals. Stripping, dancing for money; your body is yours. You made the blessed decision to sculpt it into this masterpiece for humanity to appreciate,” she raked her eyes over his body as she spoke. He resisted the urge to fidget with his shoes and maintained eye contact.

“Again, thank you, but that’s not why I exercise. I just want to be strong for-um… healthy.” He couldn’t believe that he was fighting someone about why he was in shape. Saeko rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, "Look, if you’re comfortable with how you look, why not make some money?” She asked with a shrug.  
“They build huge museums to house immortalized hot guys made of marble and charge people to look at them. I do the same, but my hot guys are alive and can make around 5 grand a week.”  


  
“Saeko, you have been wonderful to work with and I’m glad you think I look like Hercules or whatever, but I don’t need-Did you say five grand?” Iwaizumi eyes bulged as he stared at her his hand curling into a fist and he pressed it to his lips. He spoke in a whisper, “As in five THOUSAND? Cash?”

  


Saeko nodded, “Tips are a beautiful thing,” she pulled out a business card and handed it over to him, glossy black text on a matte black card “House of Adonis”. He scoffed. “Hercules isn’t what I meant, but if you want to wear a lion pelt and nothing else, I don’t think anyone would mind.” Iwaizumi stared at the card in his hand. “It’s a nice place. Come by tonight and I’ll show you what I mean.”

 

Iwaizumi stood in his bathroom, studying himself in the mirror. He ran his hands down his abs and rested a hand on his towel as he twisted to look at his back, his muscles stretching; he only saw the work he had put in to make them, not how they could look delectable to women. He shook his head and got dressed, he was putting on nicer clothes, black jeans instead of joggers, a coat instead of a hoodie and boots instead of his Nikes.  


  
He found the House of Adonis easily, even passing a few advertisements for it. The large man at the front door held out a hand to stop him. Iwaizumi fidgeted in front of the bouncer as he mumbled into an earpiece.  
_Oh my god this was such a bad idea! Why did I think I should do this? I should just leave. It’ll be like nothing ever—_  
“Iwaizumi?”  


  
He turned to leave just as Saeko burst out the door behind the bouncer, “Ho-ly shit you actually came! Oh, this is exciting, follow me!” she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the club.  
It was dark, there were very few customers and only two dancers, skinny and physically unimpressive. He must have made a face because Saeko stopped and reached up to whisper, “They’re new; even if it’s daylight hours, you gotta start somewhere.” She pulled him past the stages and bar and led him up some stairs which led to a backstage.  


  
There were at least twenty guys conversing and changing clothes, applying eyeliner or glitter, Iwaizumi definitely made a face then-glitter was something he did not want to deal with here. “BOYS! THIS is my friend Hajime and he needs a job—” Iwazumi paled his hand covering half his face, the wording was a bit inappropriate for the context, especially when one of the guys with shocked up black and gray hair winked at him.  


  
“And being the generous lady that I am, I offered him an opportunity to work here with all of you. Please treat him nicely and give him a warm welcome!” He felt like he was in a weird nightmare porno, it felt like he was a new kid at school but the school was full of buff, hot guys with glittery underwear and eyeliner.  
“Wait, Saeko! I never said I would take the job!” He spoke in a hushed tone and grabbed her arm as she turned to walk down the stairs.

  


In an instant, three guys were between the two of them, pulling him away from her. One guy shoved him up against the wall with an arm across his chest, “You don’t touch her, understand?” The ferocity that spat from the guy’s mouth and the strength with which he pinned Iwaizumi, did not match his adorable hair and stature.  
Iwaizumi held up his hands, eyes wide, “I wasn’t trying to do anything! I’m sorry I grabbed her but this- WOW this is all a huge misunderstanding.”  
“Yuu, let him—Daichi really? Move, please. Yuu, it’s fine. Let him go. He wouldn’t hurt me.” Nishinoya dropped his arm and took a step back but kept his eyes on Iwaizumi.  


  
“Saeko, I can’t do this. It’s... It’s not me.”  
“Okay, I understand. Except that it totally is. Maybe you just don’t get what I mean. I know that it’s a lot to take in. Can you help me tend a bar? At least until you realize that dancing in a thong is your calling.”

-

Iwaizumi tugged his laces tight and slung his bag over his shoulder, hopping down the stairs to meet the rest of the group. Daichi was leaning against the van chatting with Sugawara, holding his chin as he watched him blush. Bokuto hollered for Iwaizumi, “YO! Hajime! How’d you make out tonight? I did pretty well. That bachelorette party was a BLAST! Girls are good at fun, did you know that?”  


  
He just grinned and let Bokuto run his mouth until Saeko finally emerged with Asahi having made a final sweep and double checking all the locks. She twirled the keys around her finger, checking her watch, “Three-fifteen. Not too bad, boys! Now, let’s get you home!”  
They all crammed into the nondescript van Saeko used to drive them all to a few of the local train stations to avoid creeps following them home. He pulled up his hood and sat between Bokuto and Kunimi.  


  
By three-thirty, they had pulled up to his station and he disembarked with Nishinoya and Asahi. They went their separate ways to different trains and he had to shake his head several times to avoid falling asleep on the train; the gentle whoosh and thunks had become soothing over time.

  


He found his car in the station’s lot and drove the few blocks to his home, one of the few on his street with any lights still on. He opened the door as quietly as possible and was instantly greeted with a delightful sight. The TV was left on and muted, Hinata was playing some game on his phone with Kageyama’s sleeping head on his shoulder and a sleeping Chiharu in his arms; both their mouths were open and letting out soft snores. Hinata’s head jerked up when the door opened and he grinned as he followed Iwaizumi’s eyes to look at the dozing pair. Iwaizumi pulled his bag over his head and he gently pried Chiharu from Kageyama’s arms. As soon as she was free, Hinata stood up, letting Kageyama fall to the couch, waking him, “Buh—What time is?”  


  
Hinata began pulling his things together, “It’s time to go home.”  
“Home? Did I fall asleep? Where’s Chiharu?” Kageyama’s eyes cleared and he shot up, looking over the couch and scanning the room.  
Hinata placed a hand on his arm, “Hajime’s taking her to bed,” he pointed to the stairs where Iwaizumi was making his way up careful not to wake his daughter.  


  
Kageyama rubbed his face, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes and began cleaning up the mess from the evening’s fun; crayons and markers and puzzle pieces were strewn across the living room.  
By the time they were finishing up, Iwaizumi descended the stairs, “You guys didn’t have to clean up.”  
“Please, like Kageyama could leave a place in any form of a mess,” Hinata chuckled.  


  
“Well, thanks you guys. I know it sucks being up this late—”  
“I’m usually up this late anyway,” Hinata chirped and Kageyama rolled his eyes sliding an arm around him.  
“Right, well thanks anyway. Uh, hold on, here—” Iwaizumi searched through his pockets before pulling out his total tips from the night, at which Kageyama balked. Iwaizumi slid the rubber band off and pulled out a chunk and handed it over to them.  
“Uh, Hajime, we don’t babysit for your money,” Hinata nudged Kageyama who was still staring at the large bundle of cash in Iwaizumi’s hand, “Right, Tobio?”  
“Right!” His head shot up.  


  
“Look, I feel bad that you guys are the only ones I can ask. Please... just take it?”  
The two shared a glance and Hinata took one bill, “Only because we ordered dinner tonight.”  
Iwaizumi hesitated and nodded, adding the rest of the money back to the bundle and pocketing it again.  


  
“How was work tonight?” Hinata asked cautiously.  
“Good, yeah. Tips were really good, obviously. Saeko is still begging me to hook her up with Ukai,” Iwaizumi and Kageyama rolled their eyes simultaneously.  


  
“That woman is stubborn,” Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, “Does she ever give up?”  
Iwaizumi shrugged, “Not really, that’s part of why business is so good. She’s tough.”  


  
“What are you gonna do?” Hinata chimed in.  
“Well she asked if I could go, like a double date,” Hinata and Kageyama shared a look, “Make it feel casual, just a group of people getting drinks or whatever.”  
“Hajime… A double date? Who would you take?” Hinata asked carefully.  
Kageyama added, “Do you think she’d bring someone for you? Is she trying to set _you_ up?”  


  
He sighed dragging a hand down his face, “I don’t know, honestly. I’ve been ignoring that part. It’s not likely Ukai would agree to go out. But it wouldn’t be impossible… I don’t know. I’m not going to worry about it yet.”  
“Setting up one boss with another? Think it’s a good idea?” Hinata joked.  


  
“I really don’t care. Who knows, they’re both really stubborn… So, everything went smoothly I assume? No major accidents or disasters? No one died?” Iwaizumi resisted collapsing on the couch, stretching an arm behind his head with a yawn.  
Kageyama nodded, “She begged us to let her cook for us, but obviously we didn’t let her. We ordered from the new fusion place downtown, it’s pretty good.”  
Hinata chimed in, “She ate everything, played nice and was a perfect angel, as usual.”  


  
“Don’t tell her that too much, it’ll go to her head,” Iwaizumi grinned.  
“You don’t have to worry about me. It’s Kageyama that spoils her and believes she can do no wrong,” Hinata joked, but Kageyama nodded, “Guilty. Tired. Good night Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi nodded with a small waive and waited until the front door clicked closed before making his way up the stairs to his bedroom, stopping by Chiharu’s door to peer in, watching her sleeping form. He stifled a yawn, closed her door and made his way to bed.  


  
Hinata and Kageyama’s questions echoed in his head as he showered, _‘Who would you take?’ ‘Is she trying to set you up?_  
Double date. A double date with both of his bosses, what a terrible idea. He would just tell Saeko that Ukai wasn’t interested.  


  
_Besides, I don’t need to go out with anyone._


	2. Ceterus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who was missing from chapter one.  
> Well, he's here now!  
> Also, some other characters!

The smacks of volleyballs were mixed with laughter and chatter as children were practicing serving in a lot at a recreational center. Boys and girls were mixed on both sides of a net much shorter than national standard. Shoes squeaked on a court and echoed out an open door on the side of the rec center.  


“Very good power, Mai!”

“ _Excellent_ form Ken!”

He turned from the young girl he was cheering to his fellow volleyball coach and threw her a saccharine smile. Oikawa Tooru found himself teaching fourth grade at Marumori Elementary after graduating university. Not long after he began teaching he volunteered to coach volleyball for girls under the age of 13 while Misaki Hana took over for the fifth grade teacher and coaching position for the boys. Marumori did not have strong funding and had particularly little resources for extracurriculars. Great interest in arts and sports for the children and pressing demand from parents led the school to partner with the local rec center. Fortunately, many of the faculty were very involved in club activities in their high school and college years. For the first two years of the partnership Michimiya Yui had taught the boys group. She left both her teaching position and coaching duties to her teaching assistant, Misaki Hana.

“You know, I’m really starting to miss your senpai,” Oikawa closed his eyes and rested his hands under his chin, “Ah, Yui-chan was so nice.”

“Yeah, and she let you walk all over her. You just miss her because I keep your ass in line and stop you from ruining this program.” 

Oikawa sneered at her and adjusted his glasses while Hana looked back over the practicing kids.  
A young girl tugged on Oikawa’s pant leg, “Coach?” he dropped down to a crouch to meet her eyeline, “Yes, my dear little Eri?” He flashed his brilliant smile at the little girl; Misaki rolled her eyes.  
“May I take a break and get a snack? My mommy picks me up later, I’m hungry.”  
“Of course, Eri what a good idea. In fact,” Oikawa stood and faced all the kids practicing,  
“Everyone? Let’s take a break, get a drink or a snack and rest for a few minutes!”  
Oikawa watched the kids run and giggle with one another as they filed inside to retrieve their bags.  


“This is exactly what I mean, Oikawa. We _just_ started practice.” She stared at him but he just turned and began collecting balls left behind.  
“Fringe-y, children are the future, you know-”  
“And you are _spoiling_ the future! They have to earn rewards, Oikawa. They have to work for a while. Even if they’re little, they have to learn what it takes to get what they want.”

“Now, are you talking about these adorable little spikers? These sweet, young children? Or something better left off the court?” Oikawa pulled the ball cart over to she and she dumped an armful of balls into the cart. 

“Oh, fuck off Oikawa,” she rolled her eyes as Oikawa slapped his hands over his ears with a gasp, she pulled the cart out of his hand and took it to the far end of the lot. 

“Just because you are good at volleyball does not mean you are good at dealing with kids.”

“So you admit I’m the better player?” he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms high on his chest.

“That’s not what I-said” serving a ball right into Oikawa’s stomach and threw her head back in laughter as he folded in half and fell to his knees dramatically.

“Low… blow… Fringe-y, tell… Eri… not … to drink…. my juice box...” Oikawa feigned death and she stood over him smirking before she offered him a hand up.

Hana walked over to one of the benches bolted to the ground under an awning. She sat and watched the clouds roll by while Oikawa dusted off his pants and made his way inside.  
He returned with two juice boxes, “I don’t know if they’re coming back out, a parent just showed up with a dog. We may never see them again,” he chuckled and offered Hana a juice box. When she didn’t take it he looked down to see her staring off.  


“Hellooo? Misaki?” He knocked on her head and she swatted his hand away, snatching the juice from his hand, “I heard you.”  
Oikawa sat next to Misaki as she punched the straw into the box, he tugged on the fabric of her jacket at the elbow. She raised an eyebrow while sipping her juice.  


“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing”  
“Doesn't seem like nothing”  
"Don't worry about it"  


"But-" Hana turned to scowl at him, but he seemed to finally be done antagonizing her.  
She let out a sigh, her face softened and her gaze fell to the asphalt, her eyes tracing faded lines and cracks, “I just… I don’t know what it is,” he waited, letting her find the words.  
“It really isn’t that special. Everyone has problems with family. I got through it. I did what I thought was best. I tried my hardest. Life is… Things happen, right? I mean... I did what I could with what happened. I worked so hard in school and I did everything right. I got a decent job and then this new job dropped into my lap, and it's a great job. I should be happy with what I have,” Misaki played with her straw.  
Oikawa leaned in to listen, he had no idea she would open up to him like this. “But you’re not?” he asked, chewing on the top of his straw. 

“I am...but it doesn’t feel… I don’t know it just doesn’t feel like it should,” she kept her gaze away from him, not really focused on anything.

“What do you think you are supposed to feel?” He kept his hands clasped in his lap, eager to hear more.

“Maybe I’m just comparing my concept of happiness with a younger, more naive version of happiness,” her tone laced with self-deprecation. She sipped down the rest of her juice and stood to toss the box.

“Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. We should get the kids back out here-”  
Oikawa rose to his feet with her and tilted his head, “Of course it matters,” he put a hand on her shoulder. The silence hung heavily between the two of them. Echos of laughter slipped out the door of the rec center. 

“Look, you don’t have to tell me everything, or anything. But I’m a good listener. And, for what’s it's worth,” Oikawa threw his juice away, “I think you're doing a great job here.” 

She looked to Oikawa, grinning, “I still think I’m the better player.” 

—

The kids were ushered back out to the volleyball nets and began practicing receives. As the center’s hours wound down to a close, Oikawa and Misaki helped the children clean up, put away the net, gather their things and waited with them in the lobby for parents to arrive. Misaki approached Oikawa who was sitting with a few of the children on the floor reading. 

She bent over to his ear and spoke in a low voice, “Is that girl in the volleyball club?” 

Oikawa turned to look at a little girl sitting near the window eating an apple.  
“No. One of these days, I hope! Why?” Oikawa looked over his shoulder at Misaki, but she had stood up and was studying the little girl, nibbling her thumbnail. He passed his book to a little boy, stood up and moved in front of her, blocking her view and grabbing her shoulders.

“Okay, enough staring at the little girl, fringe-y. Why do you ask?” 

“You said she isn’t in volleyball, but you know her? She’s too little for your class. How do you know her?”  
He turned to face the girl, “She watches the practices a lot. I guess she’s shy, but I can tell she wants to play,” he watched as she gathered her backpack and flung it over her shoulders, her parents must have arrived. 

“Why are you asking about her?” He turned back to her and saw her eyes wide and her hand fisted tight on the collar of her jacket. Oikawa followed her gaze to see what she was burning her eyes into, a man was holding the girl up in his arms, the girl’s father he presumed. 

“What, do you know him?” The man put her in the car and turned, and Oikawa saw his face. He gasped and threw an arm out to grab Misaki’s arm, smacking her hard. 

“Ow! Oikawa what the hell? Do _you_ know him?”

—

“Daddy!!!” The little girl bounded toward the car.  


Iwaizumi scooped her up as she jumped up at him, “Oof! Hey you! Getting a little heavy for me to hold you.”  
“Nothing’s too heavy for Daddy!” Chiharu gestured with her arms, flexing and giggling.  


Iwaizumi chuckled and carried her around the car, “If you say so, Mo.”  
Iwaizumi buckled her into her seat, shut her door and turned, twisting his shoulders both ways, stretching his back and walked around to the driver’s side.

“So, how was school today? Were you good for Kiyoko?” He glanced at his daughter through the mirror.

“Yes. We started a new book and I got to watch the volleyball practice and there was a dog!”

“A dog was practicing volleyball? That sounds funny-”

“No Daddy, the dog wasn’t playing volleyball, he was just _there_ and I got to pet him, he had tall fluffy ears and a big fluffy tail!”

“Well that sounds nice! What was his name?”

“Snowball,” she grumbled, clearly disappointed in the choice of name.

“What’s wrong with that? That’s a fine name for a fluffy dog, isn’t it?”  
“It’s so boring, Dad!” She tried to stomp her feet, but couldn’t quite reach.

“Well, what you would name a big, fluffy dog then?” He knew that the conversation was dangerous, he didn’t want to cross into “I WANT A PUPPY” territory, but he couldn’t help but indulge her creativity.

She pinched her lips together, deep in thought, “Probably, Kiku. Like the flowers in the yard!”

Iwaizumi startled, “Oh? Why-why name a dog after a flower?”

“Flowers make places brighter and they make people smile, just like dogs!” She grinned, looking out the window, content with her answer. Iwaizumi smiled too. She was a good kid, she had a good heart and he worried that if he were near a shelter and heard Chiharu say something like that they would take home every dog they could find. 

“So, you said you started a new book in class? What is it?”

She described the cover in detail and talked about the page that she read by herself. He asked who else read, but didn’t get a solid answer. She still wasn’t mentioning kids or their names. He worried she wasn’t socializing.

“Daddy, am I gonna play with Uncle Tobio tonight?” Her question tugged him out of his thoughts. 

He smiled, “Nope, tonight is just you, me and some shrimp tempura.”

Chiharu gasped loudly, “Tempura? Can we make tenmusu? Can we Daddy?”

Iwaizumi parked the car and helped her out, grabbing the bag of groceries he had picked up on his way to the rec center; groceries to make tenmusu, “Hmm, Tenmusu? Let me think.”  
He went to unlock the front door of the house but Chiharu stood in front of him attempting to block the door with her arms and legs spread wide.

“Please, Chiharu, I would like to go inside.”

“Only if you promise we can make tenmusu.”

“Little moyashi, I need to pee.”

“Ew!” Chiharu covered her ears and Iwaizumi unlocked the door.  
She dumped her backpack next to the front door with her shoes then grabbed the bag of groceries out of his hand and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Iwaizumi knew she wouldn’t try to open any of the packaging or cut any of the food, she couldn’t reach the knives if she wanted to.

Part of his learning experience as a parent was to hide sharp things.  
Once, Chiharu had tried to cut her own apple and nearly cut off her whole hand; he was more scared than she was. Iwaizumi moved the knives and other sharp and dangerous utensils in a cupboard she couldn’t reach.  
Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen to find Chiharu had put away the cold foods and pulled out everything to make tenmusu.

“Oh, are you making tenmusu for dinner Chiharu?”

Chiharu giggled and jumped off her stool and pulled Iwaizumi by the hand to the counter where she had laid out the seaweed and shrimp, the rice cooker open and powered on.  
Iwaizumi let Chiharu explain every process as they did them and he let her fold most of the seaweed by herself. 

“How was your day, Daddy?” She began plucking stray grains of rice off her plate and popping them into her mouth.  
Iwaizumi took a drink of his beer and put it down, “Well, I helped Uncle Tobio in his new yoga class, Ryuu came in with Saeko. You know Saeko is dying to meet Ukai. She wants to be friends with him-”

“I know Saeko _like_ likes Ukai, Daddy,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“You do?”  


Chiharu nodded, “But Ukai is nervous around girls, that’s why he won’t talk to her, but they love each other you know.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “And how do you know all this, Moyashi?”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s so obvious, Daddy!”

“Obviously,” he trailed off, pondering whether his daughter really was that insightful or that imaginative.

“I wanna be like Saeko. She’s as strong as Daddy!” she walked her plate to the sink and began to rinse it off before placing it on the drying rack.

“You aren’t wrong there. She’s the only one who can actually make arm wrestling a challenge…”

“I can beat you! I arm wrestled Touya at school and I _won_!”

Iwaizumi froze. That was the first time she had mentioned another student, singled out with a name and having shared an experience. 

“Oh? And who exactly is this Touya? I’ve never heard about them.”

“He’s quiet, but he’s a third grader. He was arm wrestling a bunch of kids and he didn’t believe me that my daddy is the strongest and I said I’d show him and I won daddy!”  
Iwaizumi was curious how children were able to organize arm wrestling contests without teachers noticing. “Well, that’s great! Let’s see how you do against me.”

He took her tiny hand across the counter and flexed his arm and made his struggle as flashy as he could and had her arm down just inches from the counter before she pushed his fist down. She lept down from her chair and cheered for herself. 

“I am the strongest! I’m stronger than daddy!”  
He smiled as he watched her dance around the kitchen singing an anthem for her victory.

—

Dinner finished, dishes cleaned and arms wrestled, Iwaizumi settled into the couch with his computer to check emails while Chiharu started her homework at the table.

He watched her tilt her head as she wrote on the lined paper carefully.  
“Do you not like spending time with Tobio and Shouyo?”

Chiharu turned around to look up from her sheets of homework, eyes wide, “I love Uncle Tobio and Uncle Shou.”  
She paused, dramatic, he couldn’t imagine where she had learned it. 

“I just love you more,” her gaze was fixed on Iwaizumi, he could swear she wasn’t even blinking, her pencil was clutched in her little fist on the table. She waited, completely still.  
Iwaizumi reached for her hand it in his, tracing tiny circles on the back of her wrist. His heart ached, he never wanted to leave her, not even for a second; he didn’t want to work two jobs that kept him away from her, but he needed to make money to put a roof over her head and food in her belly. He hated thinking about this.  
He pulled her up onto the couch with him and she hugged him tight around the neck. 

“I love you too, Moyashi.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
She kissed his cheek then slumped down off the couch and back to her cushion in front of the table.

“I’m sorry I can’t be home with you every night. And I do have to go tomorrow night, but how about I pick up some sweets for the three of you for movie night?”

“Uncle Tobio doesn’t like sweet things…” she pouted as she went back to her homework.

“Oh, he does, he’s just picky. He likes you, and Shouyou. You two are sweet.”

She tucked her face into her shoulder, embarrassed.

—

Oikawa and Misaki began to clean after the last child was picked up. They swept the hallways and locked up the equipment in silence. They walked out to the parking lot together.  
Oikawa broke the silence first.

“So, are you going to tell me how you know the aspiring volleyball girl’s dad?” He zipped up his jacket and held the door open for her.  
Misaki fished her keys out of her bag and without looking up asked, “Are you?”

“Oh please, Misaki, it really is nothing worth hearing. But you never freak out, I am dying to know how you know such a hunkmuffin.”

“Hunk...muffin?” she huffed out a heavy sigh.  
“Oikawa, I don’t ... I don’t know. I haven’t really dealt with a lot of it on my own and sharing it… I just-”

“-Is he an ex?” Oikawa asked with eyes wide and grin baring his shining teeth.

She glared at him, “Oikawa…”

“Okay, okay. How about Meyo’s? Downtown. First round’s on me, and pinky swear it stays between us.”  
Oikawa unlocked his car and flung his school bag and gym bag in the back seat and turned to face her.

She looked down at the keys in her hands, “I don’t know…”  
Oikawa was suddenly in front of her, “Look, I won’t make you tell me anything you don’t want to, but I told you I’m a great listener and I am desperate to know about this hot dad. You get a free drink and the promise of secrecy and-”  
“Fine. But I’m not ordering off the happy hour menu.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moyashi means "little bean"  
> Kiku is the Chrysanthemum, national flower of Japan.  
> Psst.... Talk at me on tumblr signingsiren.tumblr yoooo


	3. Mysterium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I told myself that I would update regularly and that went RIGHT out the window. Immediately.  
> Welp, sorry!  
> This is mostly an interim chapter, but I finally got some things out of the way so I can make the progress that I have been wanting to since I came up with this AU. I have a feeling chapter 4 will come out much sooner than 3 did. Tacky naming scheme is tacky.  
> Oh and maybe cliffhanger?

The same five seconds of the song started over once more, causing a chorus of groans to erupt from the dancers and the group behind the bar. Sugawara whipped around to face the bar, "Look, your dancing has become stale. You asked me for new material. I am, honestly, your only hope for new choreo, but if you want to start with the attitude-"

"Okay, Suga, I don't think they meant to offend you, it's just getting a bit repetitive with this bit, you can understand that it might be a little annoying, right?" Daichi sidled up to Sugawara and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.  
"No. I don't understand that," Suga said, lowering his voice to speak just to Daichi, "If they want new material they should be prepared it hear it over and over until they get it right."

Daichi was invading Sugawara's personal space so much that most of the club's occupants made a point to look away. Daichi's hands carefully crawled up from the hem of Suga's shirt to his back, drawing them closer. Their voices dropped even lower and hushed as they spoke in their little bubble, forgetting the many people surrounding them. Suga chewed at his lip in thought as Daichi whispered to him, distracting him, and took his shoulders in his hands.

"...Think you can do that?" Daichi asked, the corners of his lips pulling up as he tried to hide his grin.  
Sugawara huffed, "I guess I could, maybe, use a break or something-for a bit."  
Daichi raised his voice to reach the rest of the group, "Why don't we all take a break and relax, then meet back in ten min-"  
"Fifteen minutes!" Suga interrupted, sliding his hand to Daichi's and pulling him away from the group.

Nishinoya turned to the group, "Alright everyone, Suga and Daichi need some alone time and-"  
He cut himself off when Daichi stared at him, daring him to continue. Nishinoya made his way over to the bar where Yachi and Tanaka sat, atop the bar counter chatting.  
"Okay, but they didn't deny anything," he muttered to Tanaka as he pulled himself up to sit with them.  
Tanaka turned with a smile and shrugged, Yachi mirrored him, their fingers entwined on the bar.  
"See, like-like you guys. You keep it chill in front of everyone. But them... Even when they just stand there, it feels weird being in the same room with them," Noya continued to grumble.

Yachi spoke up, "Well maybe you might be jealous? A bit. That they are so close and maybe that's making you act out?"  
Noya looked to Yachi, eyes wide with fear before he turned his attention to Tanaka, who suddenly took a deep interest in a rip in his jacket.  
"Ryuu?" Nishinoya burned his stare into Tanaka's face, but got no response, "Fine" he huffed and hopped down from the bar and stormed off.

Yachi watched him, shoulders hunched with guilt and turned to face Tanaka, "Oh... Does he think it's a secret? He's a bit obvious."  
"Yeah, but he _told_ me, and I'm pretty sure he wanted me to keep it to myself," he said as he scrubbed at his face.  
She gave him a sympathetic smile, tilting her head and patting his shoulder, "Oh, Ryuu, don't feel bad. We just...tell each other stuff. I'm sure he understands and he's just too upset right now. I probably poked a little hard."

"What's this about poking hard?" Saeko snuck up behind them, arms crossed and eyebrow perched high, but a smirk she couldn't hide.  
Yachi flushed, but Tanaka was used to her and answered, "Noya told me about a crush and I don't think he really wanted me telling people, but I tell Yacchan everything, and she made a little joke about being jealous of Daichi and Suga and he got upset."

"Crush? On who?" Saeko leaned forward, eager, resting her arms on the edge of the bar.  
Yachi reached out, hoping to stop the situation from growing, "Ryuu! Maybe not? Not here, at least..."  
Saeko snorted and stood up straight, "Oh Hitoka, come on! Yuu's like a second brother to me, he really shouldn't be keeping this from me anyway."  
Neither of them said anything, just glancing between each other and Saeko.  
"Well, fine! I will just have to ask him myself-" Saeko turned to walk away from them when Tanaka reached over and grabbed her arm, "No don't! Please. Just... Just leave him be. He's actually having a hard time with it."  
Saeko considered this before pulling her arm out of his grasp and turned back to face him. She crossed her arms again and leaned back on the counter behind the bar, "Why? Noya's always been chasing girls, he usually won't shut up about any of them. What's different about this one?"  
"Just-"

Tanaka snapped his mouth shut as Asahi came up behind the bar, arms laden with boxes and began to unload them on the counter.  
Yachi shrugged and hopped down, rounding the bar to help Asahi unload the boxes and shelve the bottles. Saeko watched as Tanaka began to fidget and pick at his jacket again. She looked over to the end of the bar where the two were unpacking the boxes and she looked back at Tanaka. She pointed a finger to Asahi and opened her mouth, but Tanaka dropped down in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand. She scowled then licked his hand. He rolled his eyes, wiping his hand on his pants and he led her away from the bar.

"Asahi?" Saeko nearly yelled, and Tanaka peeked over his shoulder to see if he had noticed, he hadn't.  
Saeko lowered her voice, "Really? Yuu's gay?" She spoke more to herself than to her brother.  
"He's not sure. Look, this is his private life. Alright? He wants to keep this to himself and you gotta respect that," Tanaka pointed a finger in her face that she promptly swatted away. "He thinks he might be bisexual," Tanaka adds, "But don't talk to him about it. I'm serious."  
Saeko threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. But if it becomes a problem during hours-"  
"Noya doesn't drink at work, they have never even talked at work. Don't worry about that. Asahi is... Look we don't have the whole story, just leave it."  
Saeko nodded a final time, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and walked out the door.

Tanaka dropped his head onto the surface of the bar and let out a groan.  
Asahi turned at the noise, looking down to Tanaka's folded form, "Oh, uh, Tanaka... You alright?"  
Yachi continued shelving bottles, "He'll be fine. He's just suffering for his mistakes."  
Confused, Asahi nodded and turned back to the shelves.  
-  
Outside, Saeko found Iwaizumi pacing with his phone pressed to his ear. She waited for him to see her, she pulled a cigarette out of the pack and held it in her lips so she could close the pack and pocket it once more. His pacing turned and he caught her eyes and gave her a quick nod and smile. She clicked a flame out of her lighter and held it carefully to her cigarette and tried to hear what he was saying, or at least what he was talking about, but he spoke low into the phone and kept his mouth pointed away from her. When he finally hung up she was halfway through her cigarette and had given up trying to listen in on his conversation.

He walked up, pocketing his phone, "Hey Saeko, what's up?"  
"Was that... Is Chiharu okay?"  
"What? Oh no, no she's fine," He smiled, he knew she cared about his daughter but it was nice to see her drop her aggressive facade.  
"Were you talking to Ukai to set up a date for me?"  
If only for a moment.  
"No, Saeko. I told you-"  
She reached for his pants pocket, "Then give me your phone, I'll do it for you."  
He stepped out of reach, leaning his hips even further away, "Wow, that is definitely not going to happen."

She leaned back against the wall and pouted but made no move to grab for his phone. He leaned against the wall next to her and sighed.  
"Look, I _will_ talk to him, but I told you it really isn't his thing. If he didn't run the gym he wouldn't spend any time around people. Ever. Plus, I really don't have the time to spare-"  
Saeko put her cigarette out and tossed it in the little tower they kept near the back door, "I know, and I've been thinking-"  
"That's dangerous," Daichi walked around the corner with an arm around Suga and stopped in front of Saeko.  
"Daichi, you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"  
"Saeko, honey, we've been over this. He really just likes you as a friend-"  
Saeko stood, silent and staring the two down as much as she could from below them.  
Suga turned to Iwaizumi, "Is she still trying to get a date with your other boss? You know how she is with power," he couldn't keep the smile from pulling his lips as he said it, Daichi hid his chuckle in Suga's shoulder.  
Saeko scoffed and stormed back into the club. 

"Oh, I was probably a little mean. I was, wasn't I?" Suga stared after her, watching the door swing closed.  
"Yeah, great thanks. This is already a difficult situation, did you have to piss her off?" Iwaizumi dropped his head back against the wall and sighed heavily.  
Daichi gave Iwaizumi a light punch on the shoulder, "Relax, she isn't that bad. And maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing, setting them up."  
"Yes it would. It would be the worst thing. I don't even have the time or mental capacity to plan a date, guys. Not for myself and certainly not for two other people.  
"Oh, Hajime, have a little faith!" Sugawara's smile was blinding and Iwaizumi turned, his face heavy with disgust. His eyes fell to a hickey on Sugawara's neck and he rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the wall once more.  
Sugawara walked to the door, turned to him once more, "Maybe she actually could use some companionship. Give her a chance."  
Iwaizumi turned to Daichi for help, but found more hickeys and a shrug. The two of them re-entered the club and as the door swung closed again, Iwaizumi sighed then pulled his phone out and pulled up Ukai's contact.  
"Hey, Ukai? Yeah. I need a favor..."  
-  
-  
"Look. Everything with him is complicated, okay?"  
"He _is_ an ex! Just admit it and I'll drop it."

Oikawa kept his eyes on Misaki as he bent down to sip his drink. Misaki sighed and hung her head over her plate, "Oikawa... There's so much about this situation that I would love to tell you, really. But it's not just my business. It's his too. I think... I think I need to talk to him. It's been too long."  
"How long?" Oikawa has fully turned in his seat to face her.  
She chewed her bottom lip, eyes avoiding the table and Oikawa, "I think the last time we even saw each other was... Sakiko's funeral."  
"Wait, was he your _sister's_ ex?" Oikawa's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with both hands.  
Misaki let out another long sigh, then picked up her fork, but didn't prod any of her food.  
"You are so dramatic, Tooru. Look," she dropped her fork and turned to face him, "I'm...I'll get in touch with him soon. I will. I really should. And once we catch up and I see where he is in life-"  
"See if he's married-"  
"Tooru! God! Not everything in life is like a drama show. Seriously, once I know how he is and all, I will tell you what I feel comfortable telling you. There's just some of it I can't face right now."  
He was quiet, and when she looked back at his face, he was surprisingly solemn.  
He nodded, "Okay."  
"Okay? Really? I thought you were _dying_ to know all about him and how I could know someone like him?"

He kept quiet for a while, blinking more and searching the room, but not seeing it. He finally came out of his zone and smiled at her, "Alrighty well, my turn, right? Promise me you won't laugh and you won't judge me."  
She held up her hand as if she were testifying, "So help me god."

He scowled, but continued, "Okay. Okay, so you know how I was playing in college to go pro?" He hunched his shoulders, just slightly. She knew he didn't like to talk about his days when he used to play.  
"Yeah, scouts, brand deals, contracts, I remember," she shrugged and cradled her drink as she turned her whole body to face him.  
"And then...y'know..."  
"I know."  
"Right. Well, my sister the _genius_ , she has the brilliant idea to invite me on her _bachelorette_ party," he rolled his eyes and scowled, still disgusted at the thought of his sister's idea.  
"Seriously?" Misaki asked, one eyebrow raised high above the other, "Just because of your leg?"  
"She thought she was trying to help. But I thought maybe she wasn't cool with the whole gay thing yet and that she was trying to show that she _cool_ by "including" me with the others attracted to males. I don't know."

Oikawa leaned his head onto the back of his seat and gazed up at the restaurant's bar ceiling. He knew that his sister wasn't trying to be malicious or insensitive and he knew he had overreacted. He knew he needed to admit that, but that was a conversation for another day. Misaki already exposed more than she wanted to, he didn't need to follow suit. Their conversations always had a tendency to head in the direction of spilling one's soul on whatever table they sat at. Ever since they met in their undergrad, ever since before his injury. They had always had deep, heartfelt conversations they never meant to have and opened their mouths to feelings they never meant to voice. _Honestly, some things really never change..._

"Okay, so she invited you to this penis loving party?" she asked carefully, to extract him from his apparent internal crisis.  
Oikawa nodded, "I mean, sure. That's one way of putting it. At the time I thought, maybe I could ruin the party or break up the wedding. I wasn't exactly in a great place..."  
"I remember," Misaki watched him, wondering why he was getting back into the mood that caused him to cloak himself in self-loathing and pity. Rather than fish for compliments. She knew the difference. She was well practiced in the many emotional waves Oikawa went through on a daily basis.  
"So I went, but I actually had a good time. Well, good for _me_ at the time," he added mostly into his shoulder.  
She nodded, taking a long sip of her drink and waited for him to continue.  
"So, the party was at this club... Called Adonis..." He gazed up at her over his glasses, meek and waiting for any form of recognition or even outrage.  
"Okay?" She looked confused at his trepidation, holding her drink up to her mouth to take longer sips.  
"Hana, it's a strip club kind of thing..." He spoke carefully, almost leaning away from her.  
Misaki shrugged, "Knowing what I know about your sister, I was expecting worse. More like a Hangover kind of night."  
He stared, confused. Obviously he was going to have to put the pieces together for her; she was latching onto the wrong pieces of information.

"I met Hot Dad at that club. He was... working?" He nearly leaned far enough back to fall off his seat.  
She quirked an eyebrow and lowered her drink, "Hot Dad is-what he's a stripper?"  
He turned to his own drink to avoid her eyes, "Sorta?"  
"How can you 'sorta' be a stripper?" She placed her drink on the counter and waited for him to turn back to her.  
He began swirling a bead of condensation on the counter into small patterns, "Well, it was mostly, like- I don't know, like dancing. They don't get naked, just like take off the extraneous stuff and dance."  
"Okay, so 'exotic dancer' then? You met Hot Dad as he was working at this club dancing, not naked?" She waived her hand towards him to get his focus back to her.  
He finally lifted his head from the bar top and looked at her briefly before gazing up at the ceiling again.  
"This is the embarrassing part," he dropped his head into his hands and groaned, she rolled her eyes, he peeked through his fingers and mumbled, " I didn't even _talk_ to him."  
She looked at him through his hands and hesitated before slowly asking, "So... You don't know his name?"  
He shook his head and his hands, "Just his stage name... I doubt he's really Heracles."

She considered this, she leaned back into her seat properly and rested her hands on the counter top. When she had been silent long enough, Oikawa pulled his head out of his hands and looked up at her. He could tell she was thinking. He so desperately wished he could read her mind, then she wouldn't feel guilty for sharing information and he could finally stopping making ridiculous possibilities in his mind. There was definitely something important about their relationship that he didn't get to know and was affecting her more than he had expected. This guy was a part of her life and didn't know the guy stripped and danced for money. It was probably way more thinking than she had expected for her day.

"So... He's either Heracles or Hot Dad?"  
He snorted, he hadn't expected a joke. She was looking back to him, he shrugged, "I mean, we assume he's a dad, but I don't really know. We see plenty of family relatives and babysitters pick up kids. He could be one of those, I really don't know-"

"I do" she was looking into her drink again.  
"What?" Oikawa wasn't even really listening to himself when he was talking.  
"I know he's a dad," she said and then tossed back the rest of her drink, more than a few sips worth.  
"Hana," his mouth dropped agape and his eyes were wide, "You _have_ to tell me how you know him! You know his real name, too, don't you? Come on spill something! Anything!"  
"You said I didn't have to say anything," her voice was inflected, but her face showed nothing.  
"Yeah, I did say you didn't have to tell me anything, but... You can't just drop that on me! I feel like I really don't know enough about you anyway!" He knew he was getting pushy and maybe a little greedy, but he was getting desperate for information.  
"Don't play that game with me Tooru," she turned and scowled at him, "Sure I know plenty about you and you don't know nearly as much about me. But that's not my fault. You can't shut up half the time; not everyone likes sharing as much as you do."

Oikawa hung his head, he knew she was right, she was always played her cards close to her chest. She wouldn't even share grades, even when they were good. She liked to have her privacy.  
"I understand. I'm sorry. Just... This guy is clearly an important part of your life, your past, and that little girl too. I don't think you've told anyone about any of it. I think you are bottling it all up. I think it would be healthy for you to talk about it, not even to me, just someone."  
She stood up off her seat and began to pull on her coat, "You don't care, Oikawa, you just want to know how I could possibly know a hot guy-"  
"I may be a bit selfish-okay a lot selfish, but I still care about you. I'm serious you need to talk to someone about this," he stood up as well and pulled his wallet out, leaving several bills between their plates.  
She waited at the door for him as he pulled on his jacket and zipped it up, "Thanks for dinner."  
"I said I'd pay," they walked in pace until they reached their cars. They both hesitated.

"I shouldn't have pushed-"  
"I'm sorry I snapped-"

They both waited for the other to continue. She spoke first, "I'm sorry. I know I can be secretive and defensive. You're one of my oldest friends and you should have known about this a while ago. That's my fault and I'm sorry." She played with a broken bit of gravel with her shoe and didn't look up.  
He stepped over to her and lifted her chin with his hand gently, "I'm sorry too. I know you like to keep personal things to yourself and I shouldn't have been so pushy. It was selfish. If you don't want to share with me, you don't have to. I know that and you know that and I shouldn't have pestered you." He dropped his hand to his side and shoved it in his pocket.

They stood together in silence, she was right, he had a flair for the dramatics, man what this must look like to passersby. Dramatic indeed, he thought. His gaze had wandered up to the cloudy evening sky, and he lost track of how much time they spent standing together. She startled him out of his gazing.

"I do want to tell you about them, Tooru. I do. I wish I could right now, I just-"  
"Is that little girl yours?"

Oikawa knew he was pushing once more, but she seemed weak, ready to crack and reveal it all to him and even though he wanted to know about Hot Dad he couldn't help but wonder if there was something darker and much more upsetting beyond just a potential ex. He had to know.

She looked into his eyes, her own wide and her lower lip trembling. She clenched her jaw, swiftly turned and unlocked her car door, pulling out of her parking spot as fast as possible, forcing Oikawa to hop back in case she drove over his toes. She drove out of the parking lot fast and didn't look back. He leaned against his car and drew in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. He had just apologized and acknowledged his shitty behavior. He was certain he had pushed too hard and would never earn her trust again.  
He pulled out his phone to text an apology and admit that texting was a shallow way to apologize. As he searched for the appropriate emoji, he received a text from Misaki:  
"I wish she were mine."  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, accidentally made some themes in this chapter: privacy, pestering, reluctancy.  
> So yeah, it started as a small filler and turned into the start of answers that create questions!  
> Talk at me on tumblr!


	4. Collaboratio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork! Chiharu plays matchmaker and learns a little something about feelings and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I am a bad person. "Last update was made on December 7 2017"  
> I'm sorry but I am back to it! Thank you for the kudos and feedback, it really does motivate me. Hoping to update a little more frequently from now on.  
> I bookended this chapter with texting because... reasons.  
> the arrows indicate which side of the screen the message would be on because I like to complicate things?  
> The latin titles are getting weaker as we go, too.  
> Will I stick with it?  
> Guess we'll just have to see...  
> Enjoy!

Contact:

Kageyama Tobio

Message:

>>I’m going to send Saeko to the gym soon. Are Ukai and Chiharu in the front?  
<< They are running the front desk. I still don’t think this is the best way to do this...  
>> Thank you. I’m not happy about it either, but it might actually work.  
>> I am hoping to be home in maybe the next hour or two. Choreo should be done soon.  
<< Shouyo and I can watch her though it might just be me because he has to stay late at the school and then get up early to get there early for some festival thing  
>> I appreciate it.  
<< I still can’t believe this was Chiharu’s idea…

Iwaizumi smiled at his phone, Chiharu was very proud of this plan of hers and he had to admit he was impressed.

-

One night over dinner, Chiharu had suggested, “Why can’t they just talk to each other? Why are they bugging their friends? Saeko is so smart and pretty she should just do it herself,” her utensils clenched in her little fists on the table and her lips scrunched up in a scowl.  
And Iwaizumi had agreed, “You’re right, Mo, but I don’t really know how to get her to just deal with it on her own, I think she might be, well, nervous.”  
“Why would she be nervous? She’s so-”  
“Strong and beautiful and amazing, I know. But sometimes even the strongest and most confident people are afraid. In this case I think that Saeko is afraid that Ukai will say no and if she asks me to do it, she won’t have to hear it from him, she’ll hear it from me and that will be easier to process for her. Maybe.”

Chiharu held her gaze on Iwaizumi before finally rolling her eyes and taking a dramatic bite, “Well that’s just stupid. They love each other.”  
“Adults are complicated, I’ll give you that. But I wouldn’t say they’re stupid. Give them a little credit. The situation is a little weird, right?”  
She tilted her head, “Weird? Love isn’t _that_ weird, Daddy.”

“I mean that they know each other because of _one_ person, me. I work for both of them which can be a little weird. Plus they are both bosses, right? They are busy, being in charge of so many people and have so many responsibilities. There’s a lot to consider when you’re a big, dumb adult.” He gave her a smile and turned back to his plate, assuming the conversation was over. 

“They should just forget all that and talk to each other. I don’t like thinking about my homework, but I have to do it, right? I’m scared of being wrong, but I do my homework anyway.”  
“It’s not quite the same. They-” He considered that. It was an analogy from a child but it made sense in his head. “Maybe, if they were stuck together and absolutely had to talk about it maybe they could figure it out, but I really don’t see what situation would allow that without being dangerous. Like, if they were both on an elevator and it got stuck between floors. But how would they even be on the same elevator? What are the chances it would break down?” He mostly muttered the thoughts to himself.  
“You don’t need an elevator, you just need me!”

“How’s that, Moyashi?” Iwaizumi was unsure what she meant, but definitely curious about her confidence.  
“I’ve stayed with Ukai before when you and Uncle Shou and Uncle Tobio were busy,” he remembered but was surprised she could, she was so small at the time. His job at the club was still fairly new and he didn’t want to ask anyone from the club to watch her just yet. Ukai had offered, shocking everyone.  
“Uh-huh, and?”  
“Well! What if Saeko visited me when I’m with Ukai? And I’ll just ask Ukai and Saeko to play with me and then they will see how much fun they have together and I’ll make sure no one is scared.”  
He blinked, “That…. Isn’t a bad idea, actually. Maybe we can do that.”

-

And then the plan was already in motion, he pocketed his phone and sought Saeko behind the bar.  
“Hey, I’m sorry. This is a weird situation for me. You must know that. Setting up one of my bosses with another? It’s weird.”  
She sighed and looked past him, “Yeah I suppose it is… I know, I’m sorry. Yes, it is weird. Ukai’s just so-”  
“Please. Please don’t.”  
“Fine,” she met his eyes, “You’re standing here with an awful lot of purpose Mr. Iwaizumi. Spit it out.”  
He smiled big, “Can you pick up Chiharu and watch her for me until we are done with today’s choreo?”  
“What? Why?” Her face dropped and she was concerned, “I mean, yes, of course I will, but who’s watching her now? What happened? Haji, where is she?”  
He waited patiently for her to finish, “She’s fine, relax. She’s at the gym. With Ukai.”

His smile grew as he watched her eyes begin to sparkle and she smacked his chest, “You devilish man!”  
“It was Chiharu’s idea. Thank her when you can, and follow her lead.”  
“You are raising quite the strategist, Hajime!”  
“Don’t I know it,” he smiled as she gathered her bag and left, he slumped against the bar with a sigh.  
“HAJIME I KNOW YOU ARE NOT SITTING WHEN YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING!”

-

“You excited for your little scheme, Chiharu?” Kageyama sat with Chiharu in an empty yoga room, stretching casually.  
“It is not a scheme Uncle Tobio, it is a story of true love. I’m just helping.”  
He smiled at her as she reached for her toes with ease, “Fine, are you looking forward to helping their true love?”  
“Of course I am, but I have to be careful, this is a big responsibility.” Her face was stone serious.

“Your dad was telling me about your… ideas and you are pretty certain that they are made for each other. What makes you so sure? What do you see that we don’t? That they don’t see?”  
She pursed her lips and tilted her head up as she thought, her hair flopping over, “Well, Daddy was telling me that some people, no matter how strong they are, can be afraid. I think they are really different people but also really similar and now I think that they aren’t together because that’s pretty scary. I’ve heard people say that opposites attract, and I guess that makes sense. But I think people like what they know, because that’s not so scary, right?” Kageyama nodded.  
“But Saeko is so brave, so she isn’t so scared of things. And for her, something that does scare her is exciting. And I think she likes that its new. And Uncle Keishin isn’t very good at talking with people, especially pretty people, and Saeko is so good at talking to people. Uncle Tobio, adults are weird, they just love each other, okay?”

Kageyama chuckled, “I agree with you.”  
“So what do you think?”  
“About what exactly?”  
“Why they love each other! You know him, why is he so shy?’

He propped his chin up over his fist and chewed his lower lip, “Well, I think some people have a hard time dealing with their feelings. Lots of people are afraid to, well to talk or connect with people. Does that make sense?”  
“I guess. Are you like that with other people?”  
“Sometimes. I guess, yeah I am. I’ll tell you, it took me so so long to even talk to Shouyo. And when I did I was actually sorta mean to him.” He scratched at his neck.  
Chiharu’s eyes grew wide and her eyebrows pinched high on her forehead, and even her lip quivered, “You were? Why?”  
“Well, I didn’t like him-”  
“Wait, what? How do-”  
“I do now, don’t worry. I’ve gotten much better, well at least a little better at dealing with my feelings.”  
“Okay.”

“Like I said, I was mean to him. Right? But he never,” he paused and thought back.  
“He never stopped bugging me. He just kept... being nice to me and trying to understand me.” He wasn’t happy to think about how he had been to Hinata when they were younger. “I just- I was mean, that was how I kind of was. And Shouyo, he... he made me feel different than I had ever felt before.”  
_‘Ugh I sound like a fairy tale’_ He rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips.  
“Different how?”  
He looked up to the ceiling, the lights that were off to let in the wonderful afternoon light. He thought back to his younger self and how angry he was; angry and confused.  
“I was angry a lot, but the angry that Shouyo made me feel. It was different like it made me want to do something about it. Usually I just was angry but didn’t want to change anything. I had never… wanted to be friends with someone or go out of my way to get to know them. But Shouyo…. He was different.” He gazed out the wall-length windows of the studio and sighed.  
“The difference is hard to explain, but it was a good thing. I just didn’t know it was a good thing.”  
“Love is nice, huh Uncle Tobio?”

Kageyama blinked back to Chiharu, “Uh, yeah. I guess it is. Sorry that kinda got a bit mature for you.”  
“I just hope that Daddy isn’t afraid of love.”  
Kageyama’s heart ached for this little girl who was so selfless and cared so much.  
“I don’t think he’s afraid of love. I just think he wants to give it all to you.”  
She thought about that, eyes searching the foam mats, “That’s not fair, though, is it? I give my love to all of you. And I know he loves you and Uncle Shou and even Uncle Keishin and Saeko and Ryuu and everybody. But he doesn’t love anyone like you do Uncle Shou.”

“Like a significant other? A partner?”  
“Uh-huh. Maybe he doesn’t have that kind of love.” She pouted and dropped her chin onto her fist, copying Kageyama.  
Kageyama just looked at her as she spoke. She was so smart, and insightful for someone so young. She was so lucky she knew she had a family and didn’t compare it to a nuclear one. But did she have friends? Where was she getting this?

“What makes you think that, Chiharu?”  
“He has all you as friends and all but he never has anyone, like a partner. Lots of kids at school have a mom and a dad, and there are some who just have one, like me, but sometimes the kids get new parents. But Daddy has never talked about anyone like that. Those people are IN love, and I don’t think Daddy has a love to be in, just love he gives out.”  
Kageyama chewed his lip as he listened to her, worrying about her father finding someone to love. “Haru… You shouldn’t have to worry about that. He doesn’t need someone like that. I don’t think he… can’t love like that, I think he just wants to focus on you. You’re everything to him.”  
“Uncle Tobio, I know that. I just want him to have a somebody. You said you had never wanted a friend before Uncle Shou made you feel like you wanted to be his friend. Maybe Daddy’s the same, but not with friends, with partners.”

Kageyama sighed, “Maybe, but I still don’t think you need to think-”  
“I’m not very good at making friends. The kids at school think I’m weird. I didn’t know why, but I think about Daddy and how lonely he is when it’s just us. I think maybe it’s just another thing I get from him.”  
“You’re not weird, Chiharu. You don’t let those kids make you think you’re weird, do you?”  
“Uncle Tobio, everyone’s weird. Anyone who thinks that weird isn’t normal is weird.”  
It was such a simple thought and she got it right,“You’re perfect, Chiharu! You’re right, weird is good. But you have friends, you have us!”  
“That’s not the same, Uncle Tobio. You’re all older, I don’t have anyone my age. I can talk to some of the kids at school, but I don’t really have like, what’s it called?”  
“Like a best friend?”  
“Yeah!” She sat up straight and her eyes sparkled.  
“I’m sorry, Chiharu. Maybe you could do stuff with kids outside of school. What about a club or sports?”

She slumped again and looked out the window.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I like to watch the kids play, but…”  
He waited, he wasn’t about to rush her to admit anything.  
“The ball is scary, and I know that being scared is silly-”  
“Not at all, fears are a very real thing-for all people! Kids and adults. It’s not silly, it’s something you have to reason with-”  
“Uncle Tobio,”  
“Yeah?” She stared at him, he was getting a little too parent-y, that wasn’t his job. He’s supposed to be a fun uncle, not a lecturing dad.  
“Okay, yeah I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to think badly of yourself for having a fear.”  
“I know, I just watch the other kids and they’re so good!”  
“Well, don't you think maybe other kids are afraid of the ball too?”  
“I don’t know, maybe. But they play! They can stand there and wait for the ball to come at them and they can hit it back.”  
“Maybe playing will help you. Maybe learning to hit the ball will help you not be as afraid.”  
“Maybe. I just wish the teams weren’t split into boys and girls.”

“Don’t they practice together?”  
“Sometimes, but the coaches are in charge of boys and girls separately. Mr. Oikawa coaches the girls.”  
“Do you not like him?”  
“He’s very tall.”  
“I’m very tall.”  
“Yeah but… He’s just different. I don’t know how to talk to him. He teaches the fourth graders.”  
“So you will have to talk to him soon, then.”  
“I know! But that’s part of the hard part. I can’t talk to him when he is just a coach. What happens when he’s my teacher?”  
“I’ll ask Shouyo about him okay? Maybe we can find a way that’s easier for you. And work up to talking to him and then maybe playing volleyball. One step at a time.”

“Okay. Uncle Shou always helps.”  
“He sure does.”  
“I’m glad I don’t have to worry about the boy’s coach. She teaches the fifth grade.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah Miss Yui left so now Miss Misaki teaches fifth grade and coaches the volleyball boys.”  
Kageyama nearly froze.  
“And what’s Miss Misaki like?”  
“She’s kind of grumpy. She doesn’t really smile much, and she yells a lot, but the boys are really good at volleyball so maybe that’s good?”  
“Hm, different styles for everyone…”  
_‘It couldn’t be the same Misaki. That name is common, right?’_

-

“Welcome! Hello! Would you like to arm wrestle? I’m the Marumori Elementary Arm Wrestling Champion! I’ll go easy on you!” Chiharu called out to and greeted each gym member as they entered the lobby. Ukai rolled his eyes with a smile and continued to blindly scroll on the computer, not absorbing anything on the screen. He didn’t particularly enjoy anyone loud or talkative, but he enjoyed having Chiharu here, she did most of the talking so he could keep to himself and avoid any talking.  
“Saeko! What are _you_ doing here?” Ukai glanced up over the counter, and found Saeko had indeed arrived. In his lobby. “Saeko, you’re already so strong and beautiful already! Right, Keishin?”  
He turned and was startled by the seriousness in the small girl’s eyes. 

Saeko scanned her membership card, her name and picture appeared in a notification window on the computer screen. Ukai tapped “confirm” and blinks back up to her, “Sorry, good afternoon and welcome, Ms. Tanaka. Is there anything I can direct you towards?”  
“Oh please! I prefer Saeko,” she blinked too many times.  
“Right, Saeko. Maybe Chiharu can direct you? She practically works here,” Chiharu giggled and greeted more members as they entered.

“I’m actually here for Chiharu, to take her off your hands. I’m sure you’re super busy,” she quickly glanced around, “I’m sure you don’t need to worry about this crazy little girl around,” she winked at Chiharu who tried to wink back.  
Ukai stood up, “Uh, sure. Right, yeah” he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.  
_‘Wow I want a cigarette’_

“Saeko, I knew you were too strong to need the gym,” Chiharu hopped down from the counter and pulled her bag over her shoulders.  
“Your dad comes here all the time, Chiharu! There’s no way I’m stronger than him,” she scooped Chiharu in a crushing hug.  
“Daddy is lazy, he needs it-” Ukai stifled a snort and Saeko’s cackle echoed through the lobby.  
“Ah, Chiharu! You are too much. Wanna get some froyo?”  
Chiharu clapped and cheered, “Yes please! Ukai you should come with us,”  
Ukai swallowed visibly.

“Oh, Chiharu. I think he’s busy,” she winked again, “I don’t think he would like frozen yogurt anyway.”  
“He would love to join you,” Kageyama piped up, appearing suddenly. Ukai spun around, startled, “I have the desk, you have a class-”  
“No I don’t, I’ll watch the desk for you. Go. Try some froyo. You might like it.” Kageyama’s face was composed but his eyes were practically pushing Ukai out the front door. He scowled at Kageyama, beginning to piece together their ruse. He pocketed his wallet and phone and Chiharu took his hand, Saeko had the other. She mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ over Chiharu’s head with a small smile as Chiharu rambled on about how excited she is to be able to use the heavy things and get strong like everyone else.

-

“Really? That seems a bit inappropriate to talk to an eight-year-old about, Tobio…”  
Hinata glared down at Kageyama over his salad in a box from his perch on the front desk.  
“Not really, we just talked about how hard friendships can be and how some people have a hard time with feelings.”  
“Oh? Wow. You? You talked to her about feelings?”  
Kageyama just shot a glare up at him.  
Hinata smirked and stabbed at his salad, “Is she having trouble with friends at school?”  
“She doesn’t really have friends to have trouble with.”  
Hinata paled, pressing a hand over his heart, “She doesn’t have friends? Why not?”  
“Some of the other kids think she’s weird. And they don’t think weird is a good thing. But she does. She seems okay, she really just worries about Hajime.”  
Hinata’s shoulders sink “Oh no. Does she talk to him about any of this?”

“Not really, he’s not really good at it himself.” He plucked a cashew from Hinata’s salad  
Hinata glanced over his shoulder out the front doors, “She is always surprising us. How is she only eight?”  
“She’s gonna be nine soon. Speaking of which, Is there a teacher at the school named Misaki?”  
“What? Uh yeah I think so, why?”

“Why? She’s the boys’ volleyball coach. Also her name is _Misaki_ and that sorta caught my attention.”  
“Oh.. Oh my _god_.” He put his salad down on the counter and began fidgeting with his eyebrow, pinching it between his thumb and finger and rolling it.  
“I didn’t even think about that. Wow, um I don’t really _know_ a lot of the other teachers, there’s a lot of us. Should I check? Wouldn’t she recognize me? I thought-”  
“Slow down, Shou,” Kageyama put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and pulled his hand off his face.  
“One step at a time, yeah? Find out her whole _name_ first. Maybe try to get a look at her. I don’t want to scare Hajime if we don’t have to.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He dropped his head back, “My god can you believe she’s having trouble making friends?”  
“Well, she thinks she gets it from Hajime.” He picked up Hinata’s salad and poked around, unsatisfied he put it back. “She might be onto something there.”  
“We should find more people with kids and socialize her more before it's too late.”  
Kageyama swiveled in the chair, “Too late? What does that even mean?”  
He pulled his legs up onto the counter and crossed them, holding onto his ankles, “I just don’t want her to not be able to make friends.”  
“I think she’ll be fine. We did talk a bit about joining a club or sports”  
“Well that’s good! I know she watches those volleyball practices-oh my god, can you imagine if it _is_ her? What a life this little girl has....”

-

Chiharu held both their hands until they reached the shop, where she then dropped their hands to point a finger at every flavor and announce them aloud. Ukai hunched his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Chiharu selected Ukai’s flavors and toppings, with reasonable interference from Saeko. The three of them sat at a patio table; Chiharu managed the conversation, prompting Ukai to speak when he wasn’t paying attention, though she did the most talking. 

Ukai just sat and ate his yogurt, he had to admit, he did enjoy it. He found himself relaxing, _‘Was I really sitting up so straight?’ _  
He leaned back in the ergonomic and brightly colored metal chair, and he realized, _‘I’m comfortable. In public. And talking sometimes.’___

___He smiled at Chiharu as she talked, he hadn’t be paying attention to the passage of time and likely wouldn’t have noticed how late it had gotten if Iwaizumi had not arrived, plopping down beside him in a bright chair with his own small bowl of yogurt._  
“Hey, Ukai! I didn’t expect _you_ to be here,” Chiharu nodded, “How’s it going?”  
“Kageyama was right. I like frozen yogurt. Tasty.”  
He looked from Ukai’s face staring down into his yogurt, to Chiharu’s wide and toothy grin, “Right, well I’m gonna take Chiharu home and relax before my legs fall off and I can never move again.”  
“What were you doing today?” Ukai looked up and assessed Iwaizumi’s tense body. 

___“Suga’s got us learning some new dance stuff for some dance thing?”_  
“Dance stuff and dance things? Wow, Hajime.” He used his spoon to subtly flip her off.  
“He asked. You know more about it than I do, you tell him. I gotta get home.” He stood and grabbed Chiharu’s bag for her.  
Saeko stood to hug them both as they left, kissing the top of Chiharu's head, then sat back down facing Ukai. Ukai waived to them as they began walking down the street.  
“So the dance stuff and dance things?” Ukai took another spoonful of yogurt.  
She put her spoon back in the bowl on the table, “Well, we’re expanding the brand, you could say. Doing more… public friendly work.” He could tell, she was used to defending their business. He could tell why they were so successful.  
Ukai nodded, “Crowd friendly, right” speaking with a mouth full of yogurt.  
“Oh, no we definitely get crowds with how things are now. But, there’s a big event downtown next month, a bunch of studios and dance instructors are putting it on to promote the… dancing community and health benefits? I don’t know but someone had listed our club online under 'dancing'," she gestured with finger quotes, "So I was asked if we wanted to participate. It couldn’t hurt and we _do_ have good dancers.” She picked up her spoon and played with the remaining sprinkles in her paper bowl.  
“Are you trying to go more mainstream?” He had finished his yogurt and pushed the bowl aside.  
Saeko raised an eyebrow at his thoughtful questions.  
“I am considering what we could gain from changing the business model." She hesitated, but he seemed legitimately engaged in the conversation.  
"The majority of our stage customers are office women or foreigners and they don’t really come in large numbers. Plus, most of the money comes from the private rooms anyway." She rushed the latter bit and ended with a sigh, "I dunno, maybe it _would_ be better to be more of a dance club for people to, I guess, participate in rather than just watch a few people?”  
She reached into her bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and sighed again before asking, “Do you mind if I...?”  
Ukai pulled out a cigarette of his own, smiling and propping it between his lips and reached over with his lighter, “Allow me.” 

__-_ _

__Iwaizumi sat in the kitchen, after having put Chiharu to bed. They had talked about how fun it was to sit with Saeko and Ukai for the afternoon and execute her plan. Rental agreements, bank statements, water, electric and internet bills, phone bills, receipts from gas stations and train stations and groceries, tuition breakdowns, pay stubs; all this paperwork was spread out across the kitchen island. Iwaizumi spun his pen around his finger as his brain tried to pull all the numbers together._ _

__His phone was open to the calculator app with the notification light blinking. He assumed they were all messages from Saeko about finally having a date with Ukai, regardless of how set up it was. A stack of post its and several number-filled sheets lined the counter’s edge and two cans of beer were crumpled near the sink._ _

__He dropped his pen and picked up his phone, he checked the messages, most were indeed from Saeko. He ignored them and just opened his conversation with Kageyama._ _

___Message:_  
>> Hey are you still awake?  
<< Yes… why  
>> I just need to talk to someone about all this financial crap. It just doesn’t come together in my brain  
<< And you want my help? I ask you for this kind of help  
<< What financials are you looking at?  
>> All of them. My bills, my paychecks, Chiharu’s tuition, gas train grocery receipts  
<< You keep all those receipts?  
>> Yeah, I try to keep track of how much I spend. Honestly, as much money as I make at the club, and with how little I make from the gym, I think I need to look for office work again.  
<< Hajime I think you should find if someone knows money stuff and ask for their help I can help with other stuff but not money I’m sorry  
>> Don’t apologize. You help with other things. I’m sorry I just need to figure something out.  
<< I understand  
>> What’s the school thing Hinata's doing tomorrow? Chiharu didn’t say anything about an event  
<< Hinata says its some festival to encourage the kids to get active and healthy. The department of health is reporting some low numbers for children’s health and a lot of the schools are trying to make stuff fun  
>> Maybe if they just invested more money in proper activities for the kids  
<< Believe me I have heard the budget complaints. Shouyo is very frustrated you know how passionate he gets about the kids  
>> I do. That’s why I picked his school. Well, I have the day off tomorrow maybe I will go and see if there’s anything I can do from a gym perspective  
<< Maybe don’t talk about the other job  
>> You sure? I think parents might like the idea of their children pursuing a somewhat lucrative field  
<< Hajime  
>> I’m kidding, just a gym guy meathead, promise  
<< Maybe I can get Ukai to have a few of us go, I could promote our yoga classes  
>> Sounds good, see you then 

___Iwaizumi gathered all the paperwork into a file and turned off the kitchen light. He took the file and placed it in a box in his closet. Checked in on Chiharu who was sleeping soundly, and started a shower. He leaned against his bathroom counter and thought about the school event._  
_‘Why didn’t she say anything about this event? She’s plenty active at home, and she eats healthy. Maybe the volleyball staff will be there and she’s too shy to face them. I can help her with that. It’d be good for her. Volleyball is fun, I could get into that.’_  
\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it really impacts the story or anything, but I felt like it was worth telling you guys that the new choreo the group is doing is like Curious by Anze Skrub  
> I was supposed to see Haley Kiyoko in Denver this weekend but it sold out before I got paid so I will try again in August.  
> Stay tuned and thank you for all your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year in the making, this fic is a gift for my boo, Accordingtomyresearch, who dragged me into the world of Single Parent AU and my life hasn't been the same since.


End file.
